Robin
Robin (ロビン, Robin) is the position of Batman's sidekick and crimefighting partner, a teenage vigilante who patrols Gotham City armed with intensive martial arts abilities and a number of high-tech gadgets. There have been five as members of the Batman Family in regular continuity. Robin's identity has been associated with a number of teams, including the Teen Titans and Young Justice. ".''" :—Robin. Alternate Versions As the Richard "Dick" Grayson '''Richard John' "Dick" Grayson (リチャード・ジョン・“ディック”・グレイソン, Richādo Jon "Dikku" Gureison), was the original Robin (ロビン, Robin), a young circus acrobat whose parents had been killed by mobsters. Bruce Wayne witnessed the murders and took him in as his legal ward to guide him through the tragedy and help him find direction. Grayson would eventually outgrow his position and take the name Nightwing for many years, before eventually becoming a replacement Batman himself. Robin as Dick Grayson was created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger and Jerry Robinson, first appearing in Detective Comics #38. (1940) Full list of Richard "Dick" Grayson * Robin/Nightwing - . * Robin/Nightwing - . * Robin/Nightwing - Gallery Disambiguation Other Series As Jason Todd Jason Peter Todd (ジェイソン・ピーター・トッド, Jeison Pītā Toddo) was the second Robin (ロビン, Robin), another orphan, a troubled youth in danger of becoming a street hoodlum until Batman took him in and provided an outlet for his aggression. Jason was beaten and tortured by the Joker, who sent Batman a video of the event and lied by telling Batman Jason Todd was already dead, a tragedy and failure that haunted Batman for many years. However it was discovered that Jason was alive and bent-crazy on destroying his former mentor as the Arkham Knight. After the redemption and forgiveness of Batman, he has since then adopted the violent anti-hero persona Red Hood. Robin as Jason Todd first appeared in Batman #368. (1984) Full list of Jason Todd Gallery Disambiguation Other Series As Tim Drake Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake (ティモシー・ジャクソン・“ティム”・ドレイク, Timoshī Jakuson "Timu" Doreiku), the third Robin (ロビン, Robin), notable for seeking the position out instead of being approached for it. He is a great detective himself, and figured out Batman's and Nightwing's secret identities on his own, explaining that Batman needed a Robin to balance him out and prevent him from becoming too dark and gritty. Since then Tim has become Red Robin to strike out on his own. Tim Drake became Robin in Batman #457. (1990) Full list of Tim Drake Gallery Disambiguation Other Series As Stephanie Brown Stephanie Brown (ステファニー・ブラウン, Sutefanī Buraun), also known as eventually Batgirl, the daughter of the criminal Cluemaster, was briefly the fourth and only female Robin (ロビン, Robin), although she was fired for disobeying orders. Since then Stephanie has become Spoiler to strike out on her own, and completely restart her to the very beginning of her crime fighting career. Stephanie Brown took on the position in Robin #126. (2004) Full list of Stephanie Brown Gallery Disambiguation Other Series As Damian Wayne Damian Wayne (ダミアン・ウェイン, Damian Wain) is the fifth and most recent Robin (ロビン, Robin), Batman's son with Talia al Ghul, an aggressive child trained by the League of Assassins for years who is being trained as a superhero to help him find redemption. Damian Wayne has been Robin since Batman: Battle for the Cowl Vol 1 3. (2009) Full list of Damian Wayne Gallery Disambiguation Other Series Gallery Disambiguation Other Series See also External links * Robin Wikipedia * Robin DC Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Disambiguation Pages Category:Alternate Versions of Robin